Fresas
by Willnira
Summary: Me gustaba sentir dolor. Me recordaban que estaba viva y que si tenía sentimientos. InuKag.


**Fresas.**

**Summary: **Porque las fresas esta vez tienen otro significado. InuKag.

_Notas previas:_

DAMN! Necesitaba algo NEW! ;D

Hahaha nada me pertenece.

NO LO LEAN SI NO LES GUSTA EL DRAMA D:

**1. Euforia **

'_Mírame, mírame. Y vuelve a mirarme'_ Pensé ese Miércoles por la mañana, mientras continuaba dibujando en mi cuaderno con esa pluma negra.

Debía de ser la idiota de los idiotas en ese momento. En realidad siempre supe que era una idiota, con o sin un cigarrillo entre mis dedos, ninguno de todos esos personajes lograría entenderme. No sé como podemos haber estado viéndonos durante más de quinientos días y no saber nada.

No platicaba con ellos porque su IQ era más alto que el mío, eso era lo que decían a mis espaldas. E incluso algunos me gritaban lo idiota e inútil que era. No me interesaba por ellos y ellos no debían de interesarse por mí. No tenía amigos y el único que tuve dijo todas las cosas que yo le había dicho y con eso comenzaron a burlarse de mí. Así que estoy en mi clase de Química mientras todos se mandan mensajitos escritos en papeles yo estoy allí dibujando cosas o figuras sin sentido que vi en algún momento de mi vida.

No sabía de lo que estaba hablando la maestra, la química no era lo mío. Mi cabello era oscuro y mis ojos igual. Mi piel era blanca y mis labios un poco rosados no era fea pero tampoco me gustaba que dijeran "hey mamacita súbete a mi carro", el timbre de cambio de clase se hizo sonar y yo ansiosa me levante para ir a la siguiente clase. Tampoco me interesaba.

Nada me interesaba en la escuela.

Y la única cosa que me interesaba era Inuyasha. Un chico de dieciocho años que vivía a lado de mi casa y que tocaba la guitarra, el era diferente a todos los chicos. Tenía un concepto de la vida que yo adoraba y también tenía algo que me hacía sentir tan bien como un plumón en tu nariz.

Las burlas de mis compañeros no me causaban gracia y muchas veces desee llorar pero llorar les daría placer. Después lo verbal se convirtió en algo físico y ahí estoy yo de nuevo con sangre en mi frente y mi cuerpo en el suelo, estaba demasiado ida como para responder esos golpes; Una sonrisa burlesca escapo de mis labios me importaba un carajo si me mataban en ese momento. Al final del día pude ver a mi mejor amiga llamada: Blanca. Ella tenía una piel tan fina como la porcelana y una piel blanca. Aspire para saber a que olía, era demasiado buena para ser real.

Blanca a veces andaba conmigo, no podía vivir sin ella porque era mi alegría. Fui a casa menos aburrida que antes y con una grande euforia, y escribí en mi diario. Blanca me siguió hasta mi cuarto y estuvo sentada todo el tiempo, necesitaba dibujarla. Era simplemente perfecta, la música estaba entrando a mis oídos y yo estaba dibujando a Blanca.

Después de un par de horas Blanca tubo que retirarse. Dejándome con una grande y profunda ausencia.

Mi comida fueron los gritos de mis padres y el sonido de algo rompiéndose. No había escuchado sus voces en años y siempre escuchaba sus gritos tal vez ellos creían que yo estaba sorda, pero ¿Para que me hago pendeja?

No pude alimentarme y entonces mi papá se enojo por no excusarme de la mesa, con su mano me golpeo y dijo como deseaba verme muerta. Me detuve a pensar que yo también deseaba morir, pero los golpes siguieron en aumento así como el frío.

-Basta...Detente...Duele-Le dije en una voz muy baja pero después de todo creo que son ellos los sordos y los golpes continuaron por breves minutos. Mi padre se fue con una sonrisa llena de placer y me dejo tirada en el suelo mientras mi mamá se iba con un cigarrillo en sus dedos, al menos no golpeo mi rostro. Nadie me ayudaba a levantarme, ¿Quién iba a querer ayudarme? Subí a mi habitación escupiendo un poco de sangre de vez en cuando y cuando llegue me tire en mi cama-

Me gustaba sentir dolor. Me recordaban que estaba viva y que si tenía sentimientos.

Blanca no regreso a hacerme compañía.

A veces siento que me pierdo en una dimensión diferente pero luego siento que recibo unos golpes y que regreso a la realidad.

¡Salven todos los dolores para mí! Deseaba gritar mientras sentía mi piel entumida.

Así me trataba la vida. Así trataba la vida a una joven de dieciséis años.

Inuyasha no me vio en ese día.

**2. Hambre**

17 de octubre del 2008.

-¿Tu donde fumas?-Sentí que me iba a morir en cuanto supe quien me estaba hablando. Allí con ese aspecto despreocupado y una sonrisa estaba Inuyasha, parecía como si buscara la misma clase de peligro que yo. Los golpes que mi padre me regalo ya no estaban en mi cuerpo. Después de varios años de admirar a Inuyasha el estaba allí hablándome. ¿Cuál era su pregunta? Mi mente idiota y lenta no puede concentrarse. Mi rostro reflejo duda y el me hizo la seña con sus dedos como si estuviera sujetando un cigarrillo-¿Marihuana?-Y lo dijo con un susurro que llego a mi oído-

-Por un parque...-Anuncie mientras miraba el cielo, tosí un poco y luego el me miro. Lo tome de la mano y lo obligue a que me siguiera. Caminamos cuatro cuadras hacia el este hasta llegar a un parque que estaba encajonado-

Le decíamos el cajón.

Mire a todos lados mientras la noche comenzaba a cubrir nuestros cuerpos, estábamos sentados en la hierva y detrás de un grande y poderoso árbol. El jamás sabría esa admiración que yo sentía por el.

El encendió el gallo y comenzó a fumarle demasiadas veces después el olor fue demasiado extravagante. Demasiado perfecto. Me paso el gallo y yo también le fume varias veces, y al final salió una grande nube de humo. Lo bueno de ese parque es que casi nadie venía a ese lugar.

Le di el gallo y el fumo más que yo. Después llegaron otros dos sujetos y nos pidieron, el les dio y después me lo dieron. Yo fume un poco desesperada. Mari. Mari. Mari. Tu colita es un paladar para mi boca, reí sobre algún sonido que el hizo y termine retorciéndome encima de la hierva. No dijimos cosas importantes y nos quedamos a compartir nuestro primer viaje.

Son este tipo de cosas que hace sentir especial a gente como yo.

El olor a marihuana impregnado en mis dedos era algo muy maravilloso; Ese lugar era muy maravilloso.

-Siento que las ramas son...Héroes-Dije de manera estúpida haciendo que él riera como estúpido. Fue una tarea demasiado sencilla que yo pude cumplir-

Después nos comenzó a dar hambre y tuvimos que ir corriendo a una tienda con nuestros ojos dilatados y una risa que ninguno de los dos podíamos contener. Tratábamos de vernos muy serios pero era imposible saber fingir.

Sabía que era lo peor que el pudiera tener pero el acepto estar conmigo durante cinco horas.

Nos hablamos más veces pero no igual. Ya no me decía si íbamos a fumar marihuana. Me encogí de hombros y decidí irme a la escuela con una seriedad y un pensamiento. Me aburría mi vida. Me aburría pensar que después de la escuela me visitaría Blanca, luego Mari y después vería a Inuyasha con su guitarra en alguna parte de la ciudad.

Deseaba sentirme bien por más horas. Me canse de que los profesores no me vieran, me canse de que el idiota que estaba atrás de mi se burlara y por consecuencia todos se burlaran. Hoy no amanecí de buenas al parecer, me he cansado también de que nadie sepa de mi existencia. Me canse de las peleas violentas de mis padres y de ser golpeada hasta casi perder el control.

Deseaba huir.

Salí del salón apresurada para irme a encontrar con Miroku.

Lo único que quería era sentirme bien y morir. Aunque si moría después me iba a sentir bien, con mucha paciencia camine por la ciudad. Con ganas de llorar pero mirando al cielo que me recordaba que debía de contener todas esas lágrimas, no entendía porque Inuyasha no me hablaba pero creo que no deseaba saber el motivo.

Miroku era el que me vendía todo lo que yo quería. El era mi salvación o algo parecido a eso. Tome un grande suspiro y toque dos veces a la puerta. No tardo en abrirme un hombre con un palillo en su boca y un par de lentes; El me sonrió y me dejo pasar.

**3. Negra.**

Esa misma tarde conocí las alucinaciones.

El solamente usaba un pantalón dejando al descubierto su pecho; El podría ser el diablo que me conocía. Oh vida agárrame fuerte y no me dejes ir.

¿Quién me maldijo de una manera dulce? Pensé mientras lo seguía con mis labios resecos y mi corazón latiendo de una manera desesperada, me sudo la frente un poco y sentí unas grandes ansias de consumir de todo.

-¿Lo de siempre?-Yo saque dinero de mi mochila, billetes de cinco dólares que formaban una grandiosa cantidad. El sonrió y me dio una suculenta cantidad de marihuana, cocaína y entonces me dio una estampilla y me dijo con sensualidad:-Pruébalo a todos les encanta esto-Y yo probé con tal de sentirme bien-

No recuerdo porque termine en las drogas pero la forma en que eso se deshacía de mi boca me hacia sentir demasiado bien...Sentía que tenía poderes y que podía volar. Sentía que todo era una película en donde yo era la protagonista, Miroku se había convertido en una reina y yo no podía dejar de sentir como el color negro se disipaba en mí.

-¿Se siente bien?-Escuche una voz con eco en mi oído, yo me reí y trate de enfocar mi mirada en la persona con micrófono que me estaba hablando-

-¡De maravilla!-Y con eso logre sentirme alguien diferente. Salí de ahí y cerré la puerta detrás de mi todo se destruyo-

Me fui de la casa de Miroku con mis pies haciendo mucho ruido. Rompí todos los vidrios de la ciudad y me fui riendo, el pavimento era un camino de cartas y las personas eran los sirvientes de la reina corazón.

Yo era el personaje de alguna historia con demasiados colores y alegría.

Era el momento más perfecto, pero me engañe porque no estaba con Inuyasha en ese momento. Estaba haciendo algo que no hice en años: Sonrei con mi cabello oliendo a marihuana, yo me sentí viva y feliz por ese momento.

Cruce la calle ya que yo era indestructible y solamente me fui hacia mi casa. Ya no tenía tanto efecto en mi y entonces Inuyasha me hablo, me detuvo poniendo su mano en mi brazo y me hizo girarme. Yo lo vi y sentí que vi a una bestia.

-¿Traes algo?-Yo simplemente asentí y lo bese, meti mi lengua dentro de su boca y nos dimos un apasionado beso. La gente nos miraba con envidia y sobresalto y yo continúe besándolo y tocándolo-

Lo deseaba para mí.

Deseaba que el fuera para mi.

Quite su ropa mientras lo besaba con mis ojos cerrados.

Algunas cosas tu las pierdes y otras simplemente las regalas. Acaricia mi alma deseaba decirle mientras sentía sus caricias sobre mis brazos, estaba fuera de mi todo el tiempo. Era la droga trataba de decirme, era el ácido que aun andaba en mi boca jugueteando con mis sentidos. Terminamos en el piso, yo desnuda y el besándome con mucha pasión. Me beso, me beso y me beso hasta dejar mi piel rojiza.

Y también me hizo sentir algo mágico dentro de mí.

Gemí.

No era mi primera vez.

Más. Más. Más.

Deseaba más; Y cuando termino mi orgasmo termine a su lado, respirando de una manera jadeante. Vivía de una manera desastrosa y posiblemente iba a pedirles que me mataran pero estaba siendo feliz y siendo egoísta por breves minutos. Las fresas se estaban cultivando en mi piel blanca, las fresas eran los cortes que yo tenía en mi perfecta piel. Cortes de las veces que yo trate de asesinarme.

Dale mi alma a algún ser despiadado, egoísta, masoquista, obsesivo o cruel. Dale mi alma al peor demonio que exista y revívelo para que les cause sufrimiento, de ese sufrimiento que a mi me causaron. Reí mientras abrazaba aun más al cuerpo de Inuyasha, solamente Inuyasha existía para mi. No deseaba separarme de el.

Y entonces me sentí mal. Sentí ganas de vomitar y desesperación. Desperté viendo donde estaba. No estaba con Inuyasha. No tenía mi mochila y me desespere.

Estaba ansiosa. Vomite todo el suelo y encaje las uñas en el suelo, lo gracioso es que yo ya no tenía uñas...Entraron unos sujetos a sujetarme y a llevarme a algún lugar en donde yo iba a estar a salvo. Me cargaron con mucha facilidad, mis ojos estaban viendo a todos esos desgraciados.

¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

¿Dónde estaba yo?

¿Y mis poderes?

Me llevaron llorando a un cuarto diferente.

'_Miren como ella ya esta perdida, no puedo verla. Siento que me voy a perder yo también de solo verla'_

No supe quien dijo eso pero yo solamente estaba haciendo sonar mis dientes era un sonido desgastante y desesperante. Me dejaron atada en esa cama fría, me inyectaron algo y yo me dormí rápido.

Me dormí para soñar con blanca, mari y negra.

Y mi piel blanca ya no parecía estar llena de fresas, las fresas se habían arrancado con mucha facilidad.

-¿Va a mejorar?-El doctor simplemente negó y entonces la enfermera frunció su entrecejo. Confundida ante mi historia, ni siquiera yo sabía mi historia. Deseaba escuchar mi historia-

¿Alguien diría mi historia? No sé.

-Al parecer consumió ácidos y asesino a dos personas...Despertó a lado de un muchacho de casi diecisiete años, su lengua estaba dentro de la boca de Kagome y...Una parte de su piel había sido arrancada...-Y la enfermera entonces se asomo a verme, yo ya estaba durmiendo. Se me olvidaba que siempre escuchaba mi historia-

Pero al menos yo tengo a Inuyasha.

Entonces cuando yo despierte, morderé mi lengua. Me ahogare con mi sangre. Moriré. Y buscare en la otra vida a Inuyasha.

'_...regálame una sonrisa'_

Antes de dormir gracias a los somníferos escuche eso; ¡Oh! Claro que iba a regalar una sonrisa antes de morir, el sueño me consumió tan rápido como yo consumí a Blanca, mari y negra.

Espero que no tenga fresas en mi cuerpo.

Espero que no sea adicta. Espero que esta vez si me toque un buen destino.

Creo que al final yo no le pedí a Inuyasha que me matara, creo que fue el quien me susurro: 'Mátame' pero no recuerdo porque yo en ese momento había sido el personaje de ficción más hermoso de todos los tiempos.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

Blanca: cocaína.

Mari: Marihuana.

Negra: Ácidos.

Ese concepto lo saque de un narcocorrido hahahaha. Omarsh gracias x presentarme tu canción zarra :D espero que jamás la vuelva a scuchar haha xD!

Mmmm. Espero que les haya gustado. No sé de donde salió esta historia pero espero haberla hecho bien.

SALUDOS.

_PEACE & LOVE._

"_Fuma. Toma. Vomita. Duerme._

_Un fin de semana en cuatro palabras"_

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

By: willnira.


End file.
